The subject matter disclosed herein relates to storage media, and more particularly to identification of content stored on storage media.
Contemporary computer users often have many types of storage media devices, including removable devices such as USB memory keys (flash drives), SD Cards, portable hard drives, laptops and tablets with internal hard drives, and other storage media. This is common for individual and family users, as well as corporate users who may share such devices with similar users.
One of the problems with having multiple storage media devices is that a user often does not know what content is stored on what device. As one example, a user may have files scattered among various USB memory keys. As another example, a user who takes a lot of photographs may have several SD cards, with each card storing a different set of photographs; some of those may have been moved to other storage media.
If a user is not particularly organized, the user is often unable to keep track of which storage device contains some desired piece of content. Currently, the way that a user finds desired content is to physically connect each device to a computer system to view a directory of the content stored on that container, and repeat as needed until the desired content is found. Similarly, if at least one of the devices that may contain the desired content is a laptop computer, for example, the user has to boot up the laptop to see its contents. Such actions can be tedious and time-consuming, and also contribute to device deterioration.